Cheiro De Amor
by Deanera
Summary: Nem sempre enxergamos apenas com os olhos... ta legal... nome tosco mas tudo bem...


Eles haviam acabado de chegar de uma missão...Mais uma vez ela havia atrapalhado...Mais uma vez ele havia solucionado tudo.

Ten Ten estava decepciona, não apenas com sigo mesma, mas com ele também, ele, Hyuuga Neji, O gênio. Como ele podia ser tão cego, tão mesquinho a ponto de nunca perceber seu amor, a ponto de nunca reparar que ela só falhava por que de alguma maneira o protegia.

Mais do que ninguém, Ten Ten sabia seu ponto fraco, sabia que ele não era totalmente perfeito, e mesmo ela o protegendo tantas vezes arriscando sua vida ele fora cego demais.

Aposto que sem esses olhos ele não seria nada... Pensava inconformada.

De repente uma idéia surgiu na cabeça de Ten Ten, uma proposta, desafio, prontamente tomou coragem e...

" Quero falar com você Neji!"

" Fale rápido, preciso ir logo treinar"

" Você pode me dar atenção pelo menos um segundo?!" Diz irritada

Neji apenas se move para um lugar mais afastado de Rock lee e Gai

Ten Ten o segue e não perde tempo em falar.

" Eu te desafio!"

Os olhos do Hyuuga saltaram... ela não podia estar falando serio, ela perderia para ele com certeza, mas então por que...

" Não seja ridícula Ten Ten.. você sabe que não pode me vencer..."

"Não posso vencer esses olhos, com ele você é O Gênio, mas sem ele aposto que voce não é nada!"

" E o que pretende? me cegar?!" Diz com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios...

" Sim!"

O que?? como assim me cegar?? essa brincadeira da Ten Ten esta indo longe demais!

" Você não deixou eu terminar meu desafio, eu desafio voce a ficar uma semana de olhos vendados na minha casa... assim eu vou poder inspecionar voce pra que não tire a venda e ainda provar que você vira um inútil sem seus olhos..."

A provocação de Ten Ten funcionou, Neji agora estava ofendido e queria provar que ela estava errada.

" Eu aceito!" e vai começar hoje mesmo!"

Logo, os dois partiram para a casa de Ten Ten. Ao abrir a porta ela já o fez fechar os olhos, o vendou com a bandana de Konoha e aos tropeços ele entrou na casa.

Nos, dois primeiros dias Neji estava tendo dificuldades, ele só conseguia se mover apoiando as mãos nas paredes, Ten Ten apenas ria daquilo. Por ter se acostumado com o silencio do Hyuuga, ela não falava muito, ele se virava como podia ouvindo os mínimos sons que ela emitia.

Era o terceiro dia e ele acabar de acordar, uma musica alta ajudou para isso...

ótimo, alem de me acordar com essa musica, ainda atrapalha meu sentido da audição...

" Ten Ten, abaixe essa musica, eu não estou vindo nada..."

Ele ouve múrmuros ao fundo mas não consegue identificar o que significa...

" O que?? Onde você esta?"

Mais uma vez não conseguiu entender, sentia um cheiro leve, um cheiro bom... imaginou ser umas das colônias que ela usava, decidiu por fim que seguiria o cheiro...

Quanto mais ele andava, melhor podia apreciar aquele cheiro, delicioso, o estava embriagando, um era cheiro de canela com um toque suave de chocolate...

não deve ser colonia... deve algo de comer...

Cada vez mais perto ele se sentia atraído por esse cheiro, se deparou com uma porta e um ar úmido tomou conta do lugar

Quando de repente...

" a... Ne... Neji-ka... kan!

Neji havia entrado no banheiro de Ten Ten... suas mãos ágeis agarrou a primeira coisa que ele pensou ser origem daquele cheiro, era Ten Ten, que havia acabado de sair do banho usando apenas suas roupas intimas...Neji pode sentir o corpo macio fartar em suas mãos.. o cheiro era de sais de banho... tinha vontade de saboreá-la...

Constrangida com situação e paralisada por estar nos braços de seu amado Ten Ten só conseguia gaguejar seu nome sussurrando de leve... quilo fez Neji perder o controle... Ele encostou os lábios de leve em seu pescoço absorvendo aquele aroma...

Ela estremeceu com a caricia... ele continuava, deslisando as mãos pela cintura da garota e beijando seu pescoço subindo ate a orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo...

Ten Ten pensou perder os sentidos, ele parecia embriagado com seu aroma e com seu corpo... ela o estava enlouquecendo... Mais um pouco ela também não resistiria...

" Neji..."

"Sim..." ele diz com a boca colada em seu ouvido

" Eu... Eu.. não..." Ela ainda não estava pronta para se entregar a ele...

Um lapso de consciência toma conta do jovem Hyuuga, como ele podia ter feito isso?! Sim, ela provou que ele dependia totalmente dela... que era um fraco por se deixar levar pelo prazer... que a amava e sempre fora orgulhoso demais para aceitar... Se afastou dela...

" Ten Ten, por favor me perdoe... não sei o que houve comigo... eu só..." tira venda e olha em seus olhos... " eu não devia ter aceitado esse desafio..."

Dizendo isso ele faz menção de ir embora... ela mais que rapidamente põe o roupão e o segue...

" Me diga Neji... me diga o que eu fiz de tão errado pra que você me odiasse??" ela estava gritando, lagrimas se formaram naqueles olhos chocolate...

"Eu sou o que?? Feia?? Chata?? Fraca?? é por isso que você me odeia??"

Ele parece não acreditar no que escuta sem pensar no seu orgulho deixa seu coração falar mais alto...

" Você é perfeita Ten Ten... seus olhos, boca, tudo... " ele explica pausadamente " eu sempre te amei... mas você merece alguem melhor e muito menos orgulhoso que eu...alguem que você ame e que te faça feliz..."

" E se eu te disser que te amo e que só com você eu serei feliz?!" Desde que vi e esses seus olhos perolados eu me apaixonei perdidamente, mas parecia que você me ignorava..."

Sentiu-se como se uma faca fosse cravada em seu peito... como ele podia ter sido tão cego? A culpa tomou conta de seu coração, ele queria recompensa-la pelo tempo que a fez sofrer e jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais faria Ten Ten derramar uma lágrima.

" Ten Ten... por favor me perdoe... eu nunca mais vou fazer isso... eu te amo e sempre vou te amar... sempre..."disse como se quisesse acaricia-la com a voz.

"Eu também te amo Neji eu quero sempre estar ao seu lado...

Selaram a conversa com um beijo apaixonado, magoas foram deixadas para traz e um novo amor floresceu em Konoha.

FIM


End file.
